Ratchet's Sparkful Wish
by transformerfangirl
Summary: This is about a love for Ratchet. I made up a bunch of Characters so please bear with me. The continuation of this story is in Ratchet's Family.
1. Chapter 1

Background story: Autobots are taking refuge on Earth like now I did however add new characters and kind of a new race of Cybertronians. They are called the Autogirls, these are Cybertronians who left Cybertron just as the war was to start. The reason they are called Autogirls is because only females left the war, (that could explain why we only see Arcee or Elita-1 and I think there's another one in Transformers). These are them:

Lady Teama: Leader of the Autogirls. She has the same principle's as Optimus, she is a strong leader and very bright eyes that seems to catch everyone's attention. She is married to Optimus Prime.

Lady Senti: She is second in command even though she's not around often. She prefers to explore with her husband WheelJack. She is a very outgoing bot with a sense of drama and of right and wrong. She is also very loyal like Teama.

Bianna: She is the youngest of the femme and she is also the scout since she can see who is a liar. She is one of the more nicer bot's with a huge spark. She is married to Bumblebee. She is also bubbly and understanding but can be impulsive.

Kclayna: She is the medic in this group. She is the exact opposite of Ratchet; she is more playful and more dramatic, very girly. She believed she lost her mother in the war and Ratchet has become a brother figure to her instead of a guardian.

Rolli: She is the most clumsy of the girls. She is very tall and her body can turn into a giant ball of invincible metal at will.

Tailen: She was the medic in the great war along with Ratchet. She is Kclayna's mother and believed to have been killed. Before her death, she was in love with Ratchet and planned on marrying him after a mission was over.


	2. Painful Memories

"Senti to base. Come in base," Senti's yelled excitedly through the comlink.

"Base here. What is it sister?" Teama asked, concerned for her best friend.

"I need all of you to meet with me at this coordinates!"

"Senti dear please lower your voice box," Teama said, rubbing her head,"Why?"

"It's a surprise!"

"For who?" Optimus asked coming up behind Teama.

"Ratchet,"

Teama and Optimus both were a surprised at this. Usually nothing happens to Ratchet so this sparked curiosity. Teama and Optimus looked over at Ratchet who seemed to be as surprised as they were. He set down his tools and walked over to the comlink.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked like a grouch.

"Well now if I were to tell you it wouldn't be a surprise,"

"And I would want to come..."

"Because you do, trust me,"

"You're gonna have to do better than that to convince me-"

"This is a bot you know!" Senti yelled so loud that Teama and Optimus flinched, Bianna and Kclayna both screamed, Rolli leapted and rolled into a ball and the other bots covered their audio-receptors.

"Ouch Sen!" Kclayna screamed,"Could ya be any louder!?"

"Sorry Docette,"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Kclayna screaming is making things worse, Bulkhead complained in his thoughts.

"Look just come to these coordinates and you will be the most happiest bot in the Universe," Senti promised yet Ratchet still felt unsure. He looked at the ground for some time before he said.

"Fine,"

"YES!"Senti yelled again,"You won't regret this I swear! I'll see you in about 2o minutes! Senti over and out!"

"Over and out,"

"Gah!"Kclayna shouted,"Must she be so loud! Honestly I nearly lost my hearing and what kind of medic would I be? A DEAF ONE! I can't read lips or do anything like that! If I lose my hearing..."

Ratchet ignored the rest of her spiel for everytime she gave a speil like that his spark would ache horribly. Sometimes, depending on what she did, would pang his spark. Kclayna resembled Tailen so much Ratchet wanted to cry everytime she smiled, laughed or sing. They reminded him of her and how he broke his promise to her. To this very day he can still remember; the way she walked, the way she smiled at him, how she looked at him with warmth and love, how she sung with such ease she could turn lyrics into sentences. Then her face would show into his memory and then burn away, only she didn't burn away.

If only he went in instead of her. If only he was with her to fetch that wounded bot. If only he pushed her out of the way of those falling rocks. If only he did something. But he didn't. He pushed everyone out of the Medic Hospital and spotted her dragging a solider over her shoulders. He cried and screamed her name. She looked up at him then at the cieling. The last thing he heard was her screaming his name and the sound of the rocks landing in her place. Ratchet's spark broke as he plunged forward to save her, then everything went black. He woke up on the floor with other medics treating wounded soliders.

He tried to go back to the rubble in hopes to find her but it was all in vain. Another medic name Ice Breaker came to him and told him that the cleaned the whole area, but there was no sign of Tailen. She was gone but Ratchet refused to believe it. To this day, he still doesn't believe it.

"Ratch!" Miko yelled ceasing his thoughts,"You are coming aren't cha?" Ratchet looked to find the ground bridge opened and ready to go. He took a deep breath, transformed and rolled out with Kclayna behind him.


	3. I Love You

They met WheelJack and Senti at the rocky edge of a valley where Prime and Bumblebee killed the Decepticon Skyquake. There WheelJack was holding servos with Senti who smiled widely. Ratchet walked slowly behind wondering what it was they had in store for them.

"So help me if this is a prank-"

"Oh no not me. That would be Bee's job,"

Bee wheered a loud bunch of random sqeeks and whirrs. BB giggled in response and took Bumblebee's hand. Senti gestured everyone to follow. Ratchet stood still, he was still unsure if he wanted to see what it was. Nothing would satisfy him, there was no way Senti could give him what he wanted. Knowing this, he put his head down in sadness and pain. He could feel tears coming up and to make matters slightly worse, Kclayna took his hand.

"I know you're thinking of my mom," she stated looking at him," And I believe as much as you that she's alive somewhere. I mean after that show from my charm I would be an idiot not to believe,"

Ratchet remembered that as well; he was with the Autbots and Autogirls facing Insecticons and there was one thing Ratchet knew would stop them. He encouraged Kclayna to sing the lullaby her mother sang to her. Right as she began, the charm glowed a bright blue. The more she sang, the more it spread to form a shield. Somehow, Ratchet managed to use the shield to terminate the Insecticons. Exhausted and out of energy yet amazed, a form walked up to him. It was a faint blue form, but he knew who it was and for the first time in a long time, Ratchet's hope was restored.

She stood there looking right at him and sang the lullaby, the lullaby she sang to him to show how much she loved him. Her ghostly hand reached up and placed it gently on his chest(a way of saying I love you). Ratchet's lips started moving, he found himself mouthing the words to her as if she was there. He placed his hand on her chest and caressed her face like he did so long ago.

That's how he knew she was still alive somewhere. And that's when he promised that he would not only keep his promise to protect Kclayna, he would also be who she wants him to be. Whether that would mean a father, brother, best friend, guardian..whatever. He would be there for her.

"Come," she pulled him along,"Live a little Ratch," she was gentle as he was to her. She wasn't ok with Ratchet guarding her 24/7 but now that she understood why, she has come to letting him protect her with the exception that she lives her life. He held Kclayna's servo as they joined the others. They walked quite a ways away before stopping near the end of the valley. Senti was looking straight up at the sky. Everyone looked up to find nothing but the clearness of the blue sky. Then something came shooting out of it and plummeting down to earth. It was a space pod. The space ship landed on top of the valley.

"Ratchet you're going to be so excited!" Senti nearly screamed.

What can Ratchet be excited about? He hasn't been excited about anything recently, he just wanted to go home to Cybertron and live alone. He planned on continuing being a medic, just not as enthusiastic.

"I know how sad you've been since that accident with Kclayna's mom,"Ratchet glared at her."But I think you're going to be happy,"

If there's one thing Ratchet can't stand is talking about it. He nearly lost it when he heard Kclayna sing her lullaby for the first time, opening the wounds. The only way for him to vent was getting out of the base for awhile, he just didn't expect to crash hard into a few trees and a puddle of tears right next to his face when he woke. It was bad enough that he hated himself for what happened to Tailen and he wanted to just forget that day. But for him to continue believing she is alive, he must remember.

"It's alright you can come out now," Senti said with her hand on her comlink. She scanned the crowd behind her and spotted Ratchet. She ran to him, grabbed his servo and Kclayna's servo and pulled them forward.

"I wonder if you two will be different bots," Senti kept jabbering but only few paid attention. Curiosity sparked them, they wanted to know what was so important and for Ratchet and Kclayna? How strange it is to them. Kclayna kept the smile on her face, Ratchet was scornful. He hated surprises, he didn't want to be left out of things like that since he was left out of everything else...which he didn't mind..mostly.

"Kclayna, do you often think of your mother-bot?" Ratchet asked looking at the red and yellow femme. Her smile frowned slightly. She too was pained by the memories of her mother. The songs she would sing to her, the medicines she taught her, the dances they did together. Sometimes, besides Teama and Sen, Ratchet was the only one who could read her and understand her. All she had to do was look at him and he knew what her answer was.

"Me too," he replied to her gaze and looked back at the space pod. As he waited he remembered just how much he missed her. He never gave up looking for her. He went back to the sight of her death. He moved every piece of rock, every piece of rubble, every broken limb. Every bot told him to give up, to throw in the towel and accept what has happened. They even had to restrain him because his search has gone into enemy territories. Sometimes he would be restrained for days at a time. The mere memory of that always made Ratchet rubbed his wrist, he could still feel the wires.

He shook away those memories and focused on what was in front of him. So far no one has come out. Ratchet was about to yell that it was a sick joke to pull on him and was ready to drive back to base. Yet deep down, something told him to wait. What was it? He didn't know, he just knew he had to listen to it.

Then the pod's door lowered down and a figure gradually walked out. The bot was a gold color with a reddish orange tint. The bot stepped out into the sunlight and looked up at the sky.

Ratchet dropped Kclayna's servo and gasped in disbelief. His spark, his system's, his internal's...ceased when he saw the bot. it was like he was in a dream, the most wonderful dream he has ever had. Or like a wave of happiness and joy hit him. His optics must be blurry. He blinked once, twice just for sure. Sure enough the same bot was standing there standing like a robotic form of a Greek Goddess. His jaw dropped as did his shoulders, he could feel a tear trying to escape. He would have asked someone to pinch him...but he would rather not.

He could feel his lips smile in happiness. Ratchet was so shocked and filled with happiness that he failed to notice Senti's smile and everyone else's stares. He didn't care, he forgot they were even there.

"I told you so," Senti said with a giggle.

Ratchet's feet went on autopilot and he transformed into vehicle mode. He drove as fast as his wheels could go. He jumped, leaped and drove like he never did before. He felt so much younger...younger than Bumblebee. He was so excited to see the bot that he couldn't tame it. He squealed on the tires and transformed back into a bot and stared at the bot.

The bot was her. It was Tailen. She was here on earth staring at the sky. Somehow Ratchet found his voice and yelled,"Tailen!"

The femme jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She turned around slowly and gasped. Ratchet couldn't believe that she could still be as beautiful as she was during the war. She ran to him, Ratchet jumped and skidded down the slope and lifted her into his arms. He held her so close he could have crushed her, or she could have crushed him. Ratchet let a few tears escape. Nothing mattered at that moment. Not the war, not Cybertron, not the Autobots or the Decepticons. Not even Megatron himself mattered. All that did matter was Tailen and she was alive. Like he knew, he knew she was alive.

She lifted her head to see his. Both of them were so happy they just couldn't believe it. Ratchet's love was alive, Tailen's love managed to escape and survive. She stepped back and took his servos into hers.

"Ratchet," she said," I can't believe I found you at last,"

"No one believed me but I knew," he lifted his left servo and caressed her face plate. She nuzzled into the palm of his servo.

If this is a dream, Ratchet thought to himself, please don't ever wake me. Then he remembered.

"I kept my promise," she looked at him baffled.

"What promise?"

He patted her servo and walked to the edge where a shy Kclayna waited. He offered her his servo. At first she hesitated. She knew this was her mother, but could it be a fake?Wouldn't be the first time that happened? Senti and WheelJack were both frauds known as Makeshift and the other was CyShifter. At least BB can tell if this one's a fraud. She looked back at the group where BB nodded. Now Kclayna couldn't believe it, unlike Ratchet, she had very little hope that her mother was alive.

She still remembered the day when she learned of her mother's death: she woke on a very special day at the Etiquette School. She ran around getting ready for her mom's visitation. Like all other school girls, she couldn't wait to be with her mother since she hasn't seen her in so long. She recalled running down the stairs and stopping right at the bottom once she saw Ratchet. And other's that were the ones to tell kids that their parents are dead. She knew it then, she felt her mother had died.

But now here stands her mother on top of the slope waiting for her. Deciding it was time to finally reunite with her, she took Ratchet's servo and he pulled her up. She heard a gasp from behind him. Tailen was covering her mouth in shock.

Does she recognize me? Kclayna wondered with worry.

"Tailen this is your daughter,"Ratchet said,"I promised I would find her and take care of her and I have," He boosted Kclayna forward a little. She took small steps to Tailen and Tailen did the same. Tears formed in Tailen's optics as she reached her servos forward to touch her daughters face. Her servo laid on Kclayna's cheek.

"Mother?"

Tailen nodded and took Kclayna in a hug. It took Kclayna a few nano-clicks to figure out that she is her mother. With tears pouring out of her optics she wrapped her arms around her mother. At last, not only was Kclayna hole again but Ratchet was too.

Ratchet got his sparkful wish.


End file.
